


Early transformation

by Skyscrap



Series: Domestic solangelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Knotting, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Werewolf, gaping, werewolf!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyscrap/pseuds/Skyscrap
Summary: Will comes home from shopping to find a rather large problem waiting for him
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Series: Domestic solangelo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Early transformation

“Nico!” Will yelled, closing the door with his heel “I’m home!”

The house was eerily quiet, and surprisingly dark, despite the twilight only just starting to creep over the horizon outside.As he removed his shoes he was puzzled that Nico was nowhere to be seen, so Will dumped the two bags of groceries on the table and started moving from room to room looking for the Italian. He found nothing on the ground floor, and so went to search upstairs, but when he mounted the first step he noticed something under his socked foot. It looked like dog hair…

Will’s eyes widened in shock. The transformation was scheduled for tomorrow night, and if Nico had somehow gotten out, god knows what he could do. Will knew how strong Nico was during his transformation and he wasn't 100 percent sure that all of the measures he had put in place could keep Nico in the house. Suddenly he heard a low keening noise, followed by a growl and rhythmic banging. Hundreds of scenarios flew through his panicked thoughts as he ran towards the source of the noise in his bedroom, not even noticing that Nico’s room looked like a tempest had hit it, with drawers, bedsheets and pillows strewn everywhere.

Exploding through the door, and nearly breaking it off its hinges, Will burst into his room, frantically scanning the windows for any sign of breakage, before realising that there were no scratches, breakages or anything. Letting his eyes travel around the room, slightly calmer now, he noticed Nico bent down in the corner, with the bed blocking his line of sight.Slowly Will moved across the room, keeping a wide berth of Nico until he could see what was going on. 

Nico was fully transformed, and even hunched over, Will could see he was much larger than his human form, looking to be around 8 foot by the blond’s best guess. Nico sat forward on his haunches, rutting into something on the ground. Moving forward a bit, Will could see that the subject of Nico’s current desire was Will’s favourite pillow. He breathed in a little, smelling the musk in the air and feeling his head get a little light. Moving closer (against his better judgement) he noticed a small flash of fabric across the gigantic creature’s snout. Shocked, Will realised they were a pair of his worn panties. How had the creature known where he hid them?

Now however, he had much much bigger problems. In his shock, he must have let out a gasp, because Nico’s huge ears twitched, and the beast lumbered up to its full height, head brushing the ceiling, and fixed its gaze on Will. The creature was large, and muscular, with powerful hind legs, a flat toned stomach that led down to a gigantic cock, that looked to be around 12 inches, with low hanging balls and an inflated knot. Will shivered, not knowing why his eyes are automatically drawn to his best friend's gigantic dick. He managed to tear his eyes away and meet Nico’s gaze. Those eyes, still undoubtedly Nico’s, but clouded with a desperate lust that makes Will incredibly nervous. They stare each other down for what seems like an eternity, until Will sees the monster’s muscles begin to contract as if to pounce.

He runs.

Naturally he doesn’t make it very far, bearing in mind that Nico is currently so much faster and stronger than him. He barely makes it to the bedroom door, when he feels Nico crash into the back of him, holding him down with one clawed hand uncomfortably close to his throat. The gigantic mass of fur pinning him down was oozing musk and sex appeal, and Will could feel himself becoming giddy, unsure anymore if his struggling was to get Nico off of him or coax him to go further. It seemed, however, that Nico was making that choice for him, as one gigantic claw ripped his clothes from neck to ass, tearing them off him in a few simple motions. 

Laying there naked, Will was shaking, though whether from fear or lust he wasn’t sure. Then, he felt something cold poke his rear end, slipping over his round cheeks and into the crack between them. Then, an intrusion. A cold wet muscle inserting itself into his anus, widening the muscle as he panted, arse clenching against the intrusion, making Nico whine and keen, pushing in further and further until Will could feel the fangs against him, rubbing against his skin and warning him what may happen if he resisted. Will for his own part had no intention of resisting. Secretly this had been one of his biggest fantasies since he had first chained Nico up in the basement, seeing him transform into this gigantic beast had turned his legs to jelly with a mixture of fear and arousal, but he felt so guilty about this strange attraction he had to his best friend, both human and beastial that he had denied it to even himself. However, trapped beneath Nico on the carpeted floor, his cock rutting against the tattered remains of his jeans, he couldn't help but moan out a demand to the wolf.  
“Take me”

At that the monster’s ears perked up, and he withdrew his tounge. Will moaned loudly as the wet length slowly slithered out of his stretched hole, reaching back and pressing three fingers against his aching rim, feeling it loosen. Suddenly, the hand around the back of his neck lifted and batted his hand away, as a large cockhead pressed against his opening. He pushed back wantonly, earning him a long, drawn out growl and a small warning nip to the back of the neck, drawing a small amount of blood. Will relaxed underneath him, allowing the giant cock to penetrate him slowly.

Now it was Will’s turn to growl. This wasn’t moving fast enough for him. He began to rut back against the beastial cock inside of him, urging Nico to be faster and rougher with him. Nico got the message and stopped his shallow rutting to push deeper into his mate, opening him up further and further until instinct took over and he was pushing in with long harsh strokes, Will’s wrecked hole feebly trying to close around it and keep it in. Suddenly he felt Nico attempting to push deeper. Will was puzzled until he remembered a moment too late, the thick inflated knot at the base of Nico’s dick. He bites his lip to keep from screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure. Even as stretched as he was, Nico’s knot was still much larger, and only just managed to squeeze inside. With that, Nico growled menacingly and fucked into will with several short shallow thrusts, before howling, spilling his seed deep inside of his mate, making his stomach distend slightly from the amount of cum inside of him. Will could feel it inside of him and moved to go to the bathroom, making Nico sit up from his position curled around him, growling and pushing him down with his muzzle. Will sighed softly and rolled his eyes, curling into his new mates fur, resolving to talk to Nico tomorrow, when he was back to being human.


End file.
